The Frost Giant Prince of Asgard
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: AU fic where Loki is the son of Odin and Farubauti and raised in Jotunheim. After his mother dies, Loki is forced to go to Asgard for sanctuary. Loki and Jane who is also Sigyn in this fic , Thor and Sif.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Thor.

Author's Note: In this fic Midgard is going to be in the modern era. Unlike most fics Loki is going to spend most of his time his Frost Giant from. Also Loki, Thor, Jane, Sif, Balder, and Thrym are going to be teens here are there ages:

Loki and Jane: 16

Thor and Sif: 17

Balder: 14

Thrym: 15

Chapter 1

Loki never felt like he belonged in the home he was raised in, Jotunheim, but he never really understood why. While most Frost Giants or Jotuns as they called themselves found enjoyment in barbaric activities, Loiki enjoyed studying the art of sorcerey. Even Loki's uncle Thiassi who was a scholar and sorcerer like Loki told his young nephew that he knew too much for his own good. Thankfully Loki's mother Queen Farbauti encouraged Loki's ever expanding mind. She helped him form his mind not only through ancient books and scrolls, but also through helping him form a great ammount of cunning. She would help him by letting him pull tricks and pranks to see how often he could get away with it. It got to the point where Loki could pull a prank on someone and no one in the royal court of Jotunheim could figure out who did it. Farbauti would smile at Loki after doing something like either mastering a spell or pulling off a sucessful prank and say that he was just like his father. Loki didn't understand what she meant by that because while Laufey wasn't an idiot, he preffered to use his muscles over his brain.

Loki also looked different than most Frost Giants too. While he did have the light blue skin, red eyes, skin markings, and some of his teeth were fangs he wasn't as tall as the typical Frost Giant who gained the name Frost Giant from their great height. He was quite tall compared to an Asgardian or a mortal human, but compared to the other Jotuns he could have been considered a midget. Also instead of shaving his head like the typical Frost Giant, Loki decided to keep his hair and he now had short black hair. Because of that Laufey and his brother Thrym would taunt him for that saying that he looked more like a woman than a true man.

At first Loki didn't care about what others thought of him as long as he had his mother there to encourage him, he found himself quite content with his life. But now Farbauti was now dead and Loki felt lost. Loki watched the funeral feeling numb inside at the fact that he had lost the only person that cared about him. He didn't even pay attention to the fact that Laufey and Thrym were talking to each other in hushed tones while glaring at Loki. When the pyre was lit, Loki left so he didn't have to see the body of his mother being consumed by the flames. When he thought that he was alone, someone grabbed Loki by the neck and turned him around before lifting him in the air.

Loki let out a choked up gasp of shock when he saw that it was Laufey holding him by the throat and Thrym stood by his side with a smirk on his face. "Father, brother what are you doing," gasped Loki as tears stung his eyes. He was never close to Laufey, but he had hoped that his father could at least grow to love him someday in spite of the abuse that he gave his son.

"I'm not your father, I never was your father," sneered Laufey as Thrym laughed.

"What are you talking about," said Loki as it was getting harder and harder for him to breathe.

"Before your mother was forced to marry me she had an affair with Odin of Asgard just to anger her father and me. At I was willing to not believe the rumors and married her because she was the Princess of Jotunheim at the time and would give me the title of King and thought that she was having my child after she got pregnant not long after we were married. But when I saw how small you were, I knew the truth.

"I wanted to kill you so I could get rid of the sign of my disgrace, but your mother threatened to kill herself if I did. Since your mother was the royal one and I was just a warrior that won her father's favor, I couldn't have her die on me. I made her promise as long as she gave me another child and she made sure no one found out that Odin was your father then, I would let you live. She thought that with time I could grow to love you as much as if you actually were my birth child, but all I could feel for you was scorn," said Laufey.

"With mother dead there is no point in keeping you alive. With you dead, I will be King of Jotunheim," said Thrym.  
Before Loki blacked out he kicked Laufey in the stomach and he was dropped to the ground. Before anyone could react and while Loki was catching his breath, he ran out of the room so no one would be able to catch him.

I have to find somewhere safe for me to go until I am able to fight back and get my throne back, thought Loki as he heard Laufey and Thrym start to chase him. Then the perfect idea hit him. I can get protection from my birth father, thought Loki.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost," called out Loki using the words that visiting dignitaries from Asgard would use when they were about to leave. At first nothing happened and Loki thought he was going to die, but right before his step father and half brother reached him, Loki was pulled into Asgard through the Bifrost.

* * *

Odin and Frigga were shocked when one of Heimdall's messengers came and said that a Frost Giant had come to Asgard though the Bifrost. How was a Frost Giant able to get into Asgard when I put spells on the Bifrost to it to where only beings that had ties to Asgard or invited guests could enter through the Bifrost, thought Odin as he entered the observatory with his loyal wife following him.

"He is just a boy," said Frigga as she knelt next to the teenaged Frost Giant who was lying on the ground. As Odin was looking at the young man, he noted that there was a purple bruise on his neck. Where did that come from, thought Odin. If it wasn't for the blue skin, red eyes, strange skin marking, and the clothes that didn't cover much of his body that the Frost Giants seemed to wear all of the time, Odin could have thoguht that this youth was an Asgardian. He looked younger than his first son who was mothered by the Earth Spirit Gaea before she left Asgard and he looked older than his legitimate son Balder that was mothered by his wife Frigga.

"This is Farbauti's son eldest son, Loki," said Heimdall who was now standing next to Odin while Frigga was comforting Loki.

"I can see Farbauti in him, but he looks nothing like Laufey," said Odin who was thinking about the Jotun woman that he had a brief affair with before she was forced ot marry Laufey. There were times when he wondered if he should have married Farbauti to bring peace between Asgard and Jotunheim, but there was no way he could get her without harm being caused to her by her father and betrothed and Odin was now very happy with Frigga.

"Loki is not Laufey's son, he is your son. I would have told you sooner, but if you had gained that knowladge when the time wasn't right, Loki would have been killed. My first job is to protect Asgard and her royal family, even those who were not raised in her borders," said Heimdall.

"I know that I am just a bastard form a short affair, but I come to you, my father, begging for sanctuary from someone who wants to kill me and for help to gain what rightfully belongs to me," said Loki with conviction in his voice as he looked up at his birth father with frozen tears on his face.

"My first son and heir, Thor was also a bastard from a brief affair and I love him as much as I love my legitimate son, Balder. We are going to give you a place to live and help to regain your birth right, the throne of Jotunheim in the name of family and a lasting peace between Asgard and Jotunheim," said Odin as he knelt to Loki and gave him a hug.

* * *

Thor and Balder walked into the throne room with Sif and Jane following them. Sif like Thor and Balder was training to be a warrior, she was also Thor's betrothed and girlfriend as Jane would say. In fact at this point Sif was the only female in Asgard training to be a warrior. Because of her beauty and golden hair Sif was quite popular with the men, but it also made her quite the brat. Thor cared about Sif, but he wished that he she wouldn't act this way. Jane was the daughter of Freya and a mortal man from Midgard. When her father died when she was a little girl she came to live in Asgard and became friends with the royal children, but every once in a while she go to visit family and friends in Midgard and would wear strange clothes when she went there. While most people called her by her Asgardian name, Sigyn she preffered to be called Jane Foster since it was her birth name.

"Your father and mother are talking to a Frost Giant," said Sif who seemed to spit out the words Frost Giant as if it was the most vile curse in the Nine Realms. Thor couldn't really blame her since her parents were killed in the war with Jotunheim, but she shouldn't try to take her anger out on this young man who looked like he would have been too young to fight in the war at the time. Jane on the other hand looked at the young man with interest in her eyes since she had never seen a Frost Giant in her life except for the illustrations from the old books and scrolls.

Thor had to admit that this young man didn't look like any Frost Giant he had seen before in his life. He did have blue skin with those markings and blood red eyes, but that was the only way he could tell what the young man was. Thor had thought that all Frost Giants were naturally bald, but this one had short black hair that was now slicked back. Thor also knew that Frost Giants got that name because of their impressive height, but the one that Thor was looking at right now looked to be about the same height as he was. While Thor's height was impressive for an Asgardian, it was quite short for a being of Jotunheim.

The young man was also dressed in Asgardian garments, but Thor guessed that Odin had provided them for him. It was a long tunic that looked like a trench coat with the colors black, dark green, and gold. He wore black leather pants with a line of gold in a intricate design going up the side of his legs. He also wore black leather gloves and boots that went up to his knees.

"Thor, Balder, Sif, and Sigyn it is good that you came right when you were summoned. I want to introduce you to my son Loki," said Odin. Thor had heard that between the time that his mother left Asgard and Odin married Frigga, he had a brief affair with the Queen of Jotunheim. Loki was now proff that the rumors were true.

"Loki has come here to seek sanctuary and help winning the throne of Jotunheim from his half brother and step father. I would like all of you to be good friends with my newly found son," said Odin.

"Yes All Father," said the group all at once, but Sif seemed to say it with an edge of anger in her voice that Odin seemed to be igonring.

"Lady Sigyn, there is another reason why I wanted you here along with my sons and Lady Sif," said Odin.

"What is it All Father," said Jane as she gave Odin a curtsy.

"I have noticed that you are not betrothed to anyone yet, I think that it would be perfect for you to be betrothed to Loki," said Odin.

* * *

"Two half breeds getting married, this is perfect," whispered Sif to Jane in a snide tone that no one else could here. As long as Jane could remeber, Sif didn't like the fact that there was another girl in the Thor's group of friends and would make fun of the fact that she wasn't a full Asgardian.  
Jane just ignored Sif and walked over to the young man that could be her future husband. She had to admit that in spite of his strange skin and eyes he was quite handsome.

"My Lady Sigyn, it would be an honor to be betrothed to a young lady as beautiful as you," said Loki in smooth voice right before he took her hand and kissed it. Jane blushed at being called beautiful, she wasn't ugly at all and was considered quite pretty, but when she spent her time around a lady as beatiful as Sif she didn't get very compliments about her looks from men her age.

"Call me Jane," said Jane with a smile.

"Of course Jane," said Loki.

"Would you like to be betrothed to my son," asked Odin.

"Yes," said Jane. She didn't know exactly how she felt about Loki right now, but she felt like he was someone that she could grow to care about.

"I promise that I will make and honorable future husband to you and anyone who offends you or hurts you shall feel my wrath," said Loki. Nobody in that room knew that they were soon about to find out how serious Loki's words were.

Author's Note: I am trying to think of a romance for Balder, I would like to hear some suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Thor.

Chapter 2

It had now been about a couple weeks since Loki had moved to Asgard and everything seemed to be going back to normal. Loki fit in with very well with his family aside from the fact that the other Asgardians didn't know what to think of him since he had Jotun blood in his veins along with Asgardian blood. Out of Thor, Jane, Balder, and Sif, it seemed like only Sif had a problem with him. At first there was a cause for worry when the warmer climate of Asgard didn't seem to agree with Loki, that changed when Loki started to use his magic to make the climate bearable for him.

Today Jane was running towards the school that Frigga taught young women sorcery in. Up until recently sorcery was only seen as something that a female could do in Asgard, even though Odin was a very powerful sorcerer. While Sif shocked everyone by going into the warrior school, there wasn't a young man that was willing to go over to the school of sorcery. But Loki changed that when he came to Asgard since he was both a warrior and a sorcerer like Odin was. One day people would find him in the warrior shcool training with Thor and his friends, the next day he would be in the sorcery school learning some new spell. Today Jane knew that it would be one of the days that Loki would be in the sorcery school.

In fact Jane didn't change out of the Midgardian clothes she had worn to a trip to Midgard the previous day to meet up with friends so she could be at the school on time to spend more time with Loki. Today she was wearing a peasent top, a pair of slightly flared jean, a pair of beaded slippers, and a necklace that once belonged to her mother. Jane still didn't know how she really felt about Loki, but she at least knew that she cared about him some way. Just as Jane got onto the first step she felt something sticky was dropped on her head. She reached up to touch her hair and when he pulled her hand away she saw that it was covered in tar. She looked up at the balcony and saw Sif standing there with a bucket in her hands.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I was asked to dispose of this bucket of tar and I didn't see you there," said Sif in an almost cheerful tone of voice. Jane knew that Sif did this on purpose because she never went near the school of sorcery and even if someone told her to dispose of a bucket of tar why would she do it by dumping it off of a balcony of a school? Jane also wondered why Sif singled out Jane for her bullying when Jane thought that there were young women like Amora who could have posed a greater threat to her popularity among men their age. But somehow Sif had decided to pick on and torture the half human Jane instead. I can't let anyone else see me like this, thought Jane as she ran from the school crying while Sif was laughing.

* * *

Once Jane made her way home and with her hair covered in tar, she was taken upstairs to her room so her hair could be cut since nothing could be done to restore her hair. Jane felt more and more tears fall from her eyes and the pile of tar covered locks of hair on the ground grew bigger and bigger. How much hair am I going to have left after this, thought Jane in horror. When the servent was done Jane's head felt a lot lighter than before.

When the servent left Jane turned to face the mirror so she could see the damage. What she saw made her scream in horror. All that was left on her head was very short stubble. As sobs shook her body she heard someone knocking on the door.

She didn't really want to answer the door, but she didn't really have any other choice it could have been her mother checking on her to see if she was alright, she just hoped that it wasn't Sif coming here to hurt Jane's already damaged pride. When she opened the door she saw that it was Loki standign in the doorway which made things worse for her. "I didn't see you are class today, are you alright? What happened to your hair," asked Loki in a comforting tone of voice as he reached out and caressed the stubble on her head with one of his gloved hands.

"Sif poured a bucket of tar on my head," was all Jane could say before sobs shook her body again.

"Don't worry, I will make sure that Sif pays for what she did to you," said Loki before he gave her a hug.

* * *

That night Loki climbed out of the window of his room while the handle of a bone knife was in his mouth and a bag was strapped to his back. Loki was dressed in all black and the hood of the tunic he was wearing was pulled up so it could cover his face. After years of pulling so many tricks Loki knew that the best time to pull a prank like this was at night and he needed to dress in all black so he could hide in the shadows. Once on the ground Loki chanted a couple spells so Heimdall would be unable to see him.

Since Thor would visit Sif a lot since he was betrothed to her, Loki knew where she lived. Loki didn't know why Thor liked a girl like Sif who would bully people like Jane who didn't fight back, he guessed that it had to do with the fact that Sif made sure that Thor didn't see that side of her. After this night Sif will never bully Jane again, thought Loki as he ran to the cottage that Sif lived in.

Instead of through the fronnt door, Loki climbed through the window that would lead to Sif's room. Lying on her bed was Sif who was now asleep and her hair surrounded her like a pool of gold. Loki then held out his hand at Sif and chanted a spell that make sure that she slept through what Loki was about to do to her.

Loki then grabbed a large chunk of her hair and cut it off with the knife that he brought with him leaving only a patch of stubble about the size of his fist. Loki then continued to cut off Sif's golden hair until she was bald and gathered up all of the hair before putting it in the bag that he had brought along. After he left through the window Loki started to make his way to the sorcery school knowing exactly what he was going to do with the hair.

* * *

After using potions to make the hair Jane's shade of light brown while leaving some of the strands gold for highlights, Loki's fashioned the hair into a wig that was shapped like Jane's hair before it was cut off. After storing the wig in the bag, he left the sorcery school and made his way to Jane's home. While he didn't know how Jane felt about him, Loki had grown to love Jane and would do anything to make her happy again.

Just like with Sif's cottage, Loki went in through one of the windows. Standing in the soft candle light was Jane with a cloth over her head. She had a confused look on her face until Loki pulled the hood away from his head. To his shock Jane ran over to Loki and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, but he guessed that this had to do with the fact that she was happy it was him standing there and not someone that was going to attack her.

"I have something for you, but you have to close your eyes first," said Loki when they pulled away. Once Jane closed her eyes Loki pulled the wig out of the bag and put it on her head after he had pulled the cloth from her head. He then softly chanted a spell that would make the wig attach itself to the stubble on her head. It was as if her hair had never been cut and the wig would also grow out as if it had been her natural hair.

"You can open your eyes now," said Loki as he turned her so she could face the mirror. When Jane saw her reflection she let out a cry of delight.

"I don't know how you did it, but thank you," said Jane as she ran her fingers through her new hair.

Author's Note: In the next chapter Thor and Sif find out what Loki did to Sif's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Thor.

Chapter 3

The next morning Jane woke up and smiled when she saw Loki was asleep on the couch in her room. After he had given her new hair, Loki had decided that he wanted to spend more time with her so they could talk. When he became very tired and stumbled a little as he made his way to the window, Jane said that she wanted him to spend the rest of the night there. When Loki lay back on the couch and pulled off his boots and gloves before he threw them on the floor and lay down, Jane told him that they could share the bed, but Loki said that the couch was alright for him. Jane then tried to give him one of her blankets, but Loki pulled off his cloak and draped it over his body saying that he didn't really need a blanket.

Jane stepped out of the bed and quietly walked over to Loki. She then reached over with her hand and touched his forehead. His skin felt soft and cool with slight bumps that were caused by the Frost Giant marks. Loki slowly opened his blood red eyes and smiled when he saw that it was Jane touching him.

"How was your sleep last night," asked Jane as she continued to stroke his forehead and moved her hand to his hair.

"It was nice, knowing that you were close to me was very soothing," said Loki which caused Jane to blush. Loki then sat up so he could pick up his boots and gloves. While he was putting on his boots and gloves, a scream pierced the air. Jane ran over to the window and looked out, when the scream rang through the air Jane looked around and saw that the sound came from the cottage that Sif was living in right now.

"Sif must have just woken up," said Loki with a smirk.

"What did you do to Sif," asked Jane as she knelt to Loki and placed her head on his lap.

"I cut off her hair to make your new hair," said Loki as he started to play with her hair. Jane did wonder how Loki got this hair, now she knew and she didn't know if she should feel sorry for Sif or feel like Sif got what she deserved.

"But how is it that you were able to make it my hair color since Sif has golden colored hair and my hair is light brown," said Jane who was more confused than angry.

"I used potions and spells to make it your hair color, but I did leave some gold highlights in it," said Loki as he pulled her up and put her in his lap.

"I feel like I should feel bad for Sif, but honestly I don't know if I can," said Jane.

"You shouldn't have to feel bad for her. I have to go right now and face everyone because once they find out that I was the one who cut off Sif's hair, I am going to be in a lot of trouble," said Loki before he kissed the top of Jane's head. Jane then stood up so Loki could stand up. Loki then jumped out of the window and watched him as he ran towards the palace. Jane then saw his long black cloak lying on the ground, so she picked it up and hugged it close to her. Am I falling in love with him, thought Jane as she blushed.

* * *

Thor was in the main dinning room eating with the rest of the royal court when Sif burst into the room with a veil on her head. Why is Sif covering her head, she is so proud of her golden hair, thought Thor who was very confused. "Someone has to pay for what was done to me," screamed Sif.

"What was done to you," asked Odin in a calm and concerned tone of voice.

"Someone snuck into my room last night and cut off my hair," said Sif.

"How do we know that your aren't lying, you have your head covered," said Balder who was sitting next to his betrothed, a young maiden named Nanna.

"You expect us to force her to expose her shame," yelled Thor as he stood up and smashed his fist on the table.

"Balder is right, if she wants someone to be punnished she should remove her head covering," said Odin. Sif pouted, but she quickly pulled the veil off of her head and everyone gasped when they saw that Sif really was bald.

"Who did this to you," said Nanna as she clutched her braid.

Just then Jane walked into the room with her mother, Freya standing by her side. Thor didn't know why, but Jane was now wearing her hair down when she usually wore it in a pair of buns, it was also a little thicker than usual and it now bore golden higlights that she never had before. Instead of putting her veil back on, she ran over to Jane grabbed a chuck of her hair with each hand and started viciously pull on it.

Thor who had never seen Sif bully Jane, was shocked at seeing Sif act like this. "You were the one who cut off my hair so you could make a wig with it, because you think that I purposly poured that tar on your hair. But why won't it come off," screamed Sif while Jane cried out in pain at her hair being pulled.  
"Jane didn't cut off your hair, I did. Father you can't acutally believe that crap about Sif pouring the tar on Jane's hair was an accident. No one else may have noticed this, but ever since I have arrived in Asgard I have noticed that Jane known to all of you as Lady Sigyn was being bullied by Sif. As her betrothed it was my duty to make Sif pay for what she did it my Jane. Also you will be unable to pull it off because I used my magic to make the hair attach itself to her roots," said Loki as he strode into the room. With his blue Frost Giant skin and red eyes Loki looked quite fierce with the look of anger on his face.

Thor jumped up from his chair and ran over to Loki so he could wrap his hands around his neck while Sif let go of her hair and screamed while she clutched her bald head. "How dare you do this to Sif, she said that it was an accident," said Thor.

"Of course she would say that it was an accident, but I know the truth. Besides if our roles had been reversed I know that you would have done the same thing for Sif," said Loki is a raspy voice.

"Let go of your bother, if what Loki says is true then Sif should be forced for what she did to Sigyn. But at the same time Loki shouldn't have taken the law in his own hands like he did. You must make a wig like you for Sif like you did for Jane," said Odin before Thor let go of Loki.

"Yes father," said Loki as he rubbed his.

"But I don't want my wig to be made out of hair like Jane's, Loki should go to the kingdom of the dwarves and have a wig of gold made for me," said Sif as she reached for her veil.

"That sounds reasonable, but until Loki comes back with your wig you are forbidden to cover your head in public to teach you humility," said Odin before Loki took his place at the royal table and ate breakfast with a smirk on his face at Sif's punnishment.

* * *

If it hadn't been for the fact that he wanted please his newly found father, Loki wouldn't have agreed to go to the kingdom of the dwarves to help Sif. Both his father and Frigga, a woman that Loki started to see as a mother, told him that if he wanted to he could wait unitl tomorrow to go to the kingdom of the dwarves. But Loki decided that he wanted to get this over with and go today.

As Loki was walking down the rainbow road on his way to Heimdall's observatory, he heard someone following him. He turned and saw that it was Jane following him. She was wearing a femminine dark blue tunic, silver pieces of armor, black tights with a silver design going up the side of each leg, and a pair of black knee high boots. On her back was a bow and arrow set, Loki also smiled when he saw that she was wearing the black cloak that he accidently left in her room. Her hair was up in a pair of buns that she usually wore most of the time.

"Jane, what are you doing here," asked Loki.

"I want to come with you to the kingdom of the dwarves," said Jane.

"You don't have to do this, this is my punnishment and Odin decided not to punish you because you are an innocent victim," said Loki.

"Yes, I do. In spite of what Odin has told me, I feel that I am the reason that you are forced to go to the kingdom of the dwarves," said Jane.

Though Loki wanted to tell her that she shouldn't have to feel that way, but he knew that he would be unable to convince her. Also if he was truthful with himself, he did want to have Jane come with him. "Thank you, I would really like for you to come with me," said Loki before he took her hand and kissed it. They then turned towards the observatory and made their way to it while they were holding hands.

Author's Note: In the next chapter Loki and Jane arrive at the kingdom of the dwarves, also in Asgard Sif must deal with the punnishment that Odin gave her.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Thor or any other character in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 4

When Loki and Jane arrived at the kingdom of the dwarves the young couple just walked down the streets in awe at the sights. There were deadly looking weapons and beautiful jewels. "This necklace was made by the dwarves because mother admired the craftsmanship of the dwarves and wanted something very beautiful, but when she brought me to Asgard she brought it to me," said Jane as she touched the necklace Brisingamen which was around her neck. Loki admired the necklace, but he wondered how Freya was able to get that necklace.

"It is very beautiful, who made it for your mother," asked Loki.

"Brock and Ivaldi, they are said to be the best, but you must know that they demand a very high price for what they make," said Jane.

"Then we should go to them, I am sure that father will be able to pay this price," said Loki as he took her hand and continued to lead her through the streets.

Thankfully it didn't take that long for them to find Brock and Ivaldi's workshop. Brock and Ivaldi looked like they could be brothers except for the fact that Brock had red hair and Ivaldi had black hair. But they had the same facial features along with their long hair in a braid and long beards.

"We don't get very many Jotuns here," said Brock as he looked at Loki.

"I am Prince Loki Odinson, the son of Odin and Farbauti," said Loki.

"Who is your pretty friend," asked Ivaldi as his eyes drifted to Jane before they went back to Loki.

"She is Jane Foster, known to most people as Lady Sigyn Freyadottir, she is also my betrothed," said Loki as he placed a protective arm on her writst.

"I do recognize Brisingamen, it was our best work. Have you come here to ask for us to make a trinket for you betrothed," asked Brock as his eyes drifted to Loki's neck and head.

"Not today, I am here because I would like to have a wig made out of gold. Do you think that you could make something like that," asked Loki.

"That is a very strange request, but I think that we could be able to do that," said Brock who was still staring at Loki's neck and head for a very strange reason.

"We would also like to make presents for very important members of the Asgardian royal court," said Ivaldi who was looking at Loki the same way that Brock was.

"How much would these presents cost," asked Jane who seemed like she was starting to get worried about what they were doing.

"You don't need to worry about that, you will find out what we would like for the price when the presents are presented to the royal court of Asgard," said Ivaldi as he looked back at Loki.

* * *

"I don't like the way that they kept looking at you while they were making the deal," said Jane as they were eating at a small pub that was said to be the best place there.

"What is the worst they could do to me," asked Loki as he was picking at his food, he liked his meal, but he was always a light eater.

"I should have told you what mother was forced to do to get Brisingamen," said Jane.

"What was it," asked Loki as he looked up at Jane.

"Brock and Ivaldi forced her to have sex with them, she tried to give it back to them, but they wouldn't let her return it and so she was forced to pay. It caused her first husband to leave her. I am afraid that Brock and Ivaldi was will try to force you to have sex with them or something degrading. I will never leave you, but I don't want to see you have to go through this," said Jane.

"They can't force me to do that, I am a Prince of Asgard and the rightful King of Jotunheim," said Loki as a look of fear entered his eyes. Before Jane could respond, Loki quickly stood up and ran out of the pub while some of the customers were staring at him strangely. Jane then threw some money on the table to pay for the food before she left to follow Loki. Jane quickly found Loki in one of the alleys while tremors ran through his body. Loki always seemed so confident when Jane saw him, so she was worried when she saw him acting like this.

"I never wanted you to find out this, but a couple years ago I was sent to Laufey's brother, Thiassi because it was thought that I could learn more about sorcery. I learned a lot from him, but when I made a mistake he would either beat me or touch me in very private places. He never forced sex upon me because he thought that I was his nephew and I have the ability to get pregnant, but it still left me hurt and scared. I haven't even told my mother because I was so ashamed, in fact you are the only person aside from Thiassi who knows about this," said Loki as he turned to face her with a look of fear in his red eyes.

"I won't let them harm you, even if I have to kill them myself. I care about you very much, in fact I think that I am falling in love with you," said Jane before she pulled him close to her and gave him a kiss on the lips. When her lips pressed against Loki's lips he quickly started to return the kiss. She let out a small moan of pleasure when his tongue made his way into her mouth and started to massage her own tongue. His kiss felt very cool and pleasing at the same time, it also tasted like mint for some reason. He then reached up and pulled her hair out of its style before he started to massage her scalp. She found herself reaching up and running her fingers through his hair which felt like silk.

"I love you so much, you don't know much what you said means to me," said Loki as she was leaning against Loki and he had his back pressed against the brick wall. He then leaned closer to her and gave her another kiss.

* * *

About a week later, Sif found herself sitting in the corner of a small room while she cried and clutched both sides of her bald head. When are Loki and Jane going to come back, I can't stand this, thought Sif as more tears fell. While she was forced to go around with her bald head uncovered all of the girls that she tortured were starting to take their revenge. Not that Sif blamed them now, she was starting to realize what a horrible person she had been.

"Sif," called out Thor as he walked into the room.

"Leave me alone," snapped Sif in horror.

"I won't, you are hurt and I wanted to tell you that Loki and Jane will be back soon," said Thor as he stood in front of her.

"This is what I deserve, I don't know how you could stand being around me and letting your father make me your betrothed," said Sif who just looked down instead of facing Thor.

"I hate to say this, but you are right it is what you deserve, but that doesn't change that I have loved you for a long time and everyone still deserves to have comfort when they are hurt," said Thor as he pulled her up and he held her in his arms.

"But I am so ugly and I don't understand why you would love someone like me when I was so horrible. Leave me and suffer in silence," said Sif who clung to Thor in spite of her words.

"I love you because you are such an amazing warrior, but I shouldn't have let it blind you to your faults either. But you are learning to be more humble which makes me love and admire you so much more," said Thor before he kissed the stubble on her head.

"I love you too," said Sif before she kissed him on the lips. But as she was kissing Thor she hoped that she would be able to apologize to Jane and that the young woman would accept it. But it she didn't, she wouldn't blame Jane at all.

Author's Note: In the next Chapter the dwarves present their presents, Loki also finds out what the price is which if he doesn't find a way to get out of paying it, he will find himself a head shorter.


End file.
